Lavsubise
Wind|ailments = Windblight Waterblight (Watery terrain)|weaknesses = Thunder Earth Dragon|creator = FireBall13}}Lavsubise are large Flying Wyverns that are seen always floating off the ground. Relatives of the Drasugnis, these monsters have powerful breath. Physiology Their appearance is similar to Amatsu, having small, stubby hindlegs that have changed to a paddle-like shape. and very large wings that allow it to fly through the air. The monster has an inflatable body, but when deflated, it's shape is noticeably similar to the Drasugnis, only it is alot slimmer and larger. And the now hard to use hindlegs when on land. When inflated, it's body shape appears more oval. The monster has a longer snout, which now has become more like a snout of sorts, with fangs found in the maw. It has spikes found at the rear of the monster which look similar to Gobul's spikes, however these ones are a bit thicker. It has a tail similar to Drasugnis, however this monster's tail gets thinner the closer it gets to the tip, and has fins on the sides to aid it with traveling the skies. It's body is mostly colored blue, with it having eggplant colored stripes found especially on it's back. It's webbing is blue colored with purple stripes. It has yellow eyes and wings. It also has claws on it's wings, the claws on it's sides it can change the position of with a small thumb. When enraged, Lavsubise start to have a white wave of color run from their snouts to their tails, and their purple colors appear more prominent. Behavior A territorial beast. When it is often seen flying around, looking at it's territory for any possible invaders, excluding some small monsters. It however is very docile when outside it's own territory. Outside or inside it's territory, it is usually seen blowing at the ground, and inhaling food items, such as small fauna, Bird Wyverns and it's favourite, small Neoptreons. Alternatively it may gobble up other monsters by accident, but it will also spit them out if they happen to taste bad or it isn't hungry. Ecology * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Wyvern Feet * Superfamily: Fire Breather Wyvern * Family: Rex Peculiar Flying Wyverns related Drasugnis. Despite still being part of the Fire Breather Wyvern Superfamily, it isn't seen breathing fire, but blowing out powerful wind. Habitat Range Lavsubise are usually seen in locales with lots of water for the most part. In the New World, they are seen floating within the Coral Highlands. Ecological Niche Mostly unchallenged due to their size and mastery of aerial combat. They are carnivorous monsters that prefer an insectivorous diet, preferably sucking in small bugs and Neoptreons. It will even search for nests or under certain things. It may accidently suck in other monsters, however. Sometimes Lavsubise hunt for larger monsters too such as Seltas. Due to their big size and almighty gusts of wind, they aren't attacked by many monsters, including certain Elder Dragon level monsters. Only being able to be challenged by Rathalos, Seregios, Astalos and Elder Dragons like Kushala Daora. Biological Adaptations The monsters have bodies made to swim through the air, they have developed paddle-like hindlegs and stronger wings with claws found on the sides of the wings. Along that, it has a light body that it can fill with loads of hydrogen, and is able to stabilize it without worries. It can then blow this out with immense force, being able to cause hurricanes and various destructive wind storms. As well as that, it can suck up loads of air inside itself with incredible force, being able to suck in even some large wyverns, or lift them off the ground a bit. In the skies, it can move gracefully and well, and it can become a fast mover by using it's limbs like oars, combined with swimming movements. It can also propel itself away from possible dangers by spewing highly pressurized air that can cut through even rock. It can do all of these wind blowing tricks with it's now trunk-like snout. Much like Drasugnis, Lavsubise can bend it's mouth to different shapes so it can fire different wind, eat bigger prey, or possibly to bite into prey or opponent easier. If the Flying Wyvern happens to deflate, it will have to move across the ground by using it's wings as forelegs. Thankfully it's wings are strong, so it can pull it's light body across the ground and flee from danger, and possibly fly away again. When angered, Moves and other states Much like it's relative, the Lavsubise relies on it's wind breath alot. It also rarely touches the ground. This monster can become Frenzied, Hyper or Tempered. It is a LVL 2 Tempered monster. When enraged, it will huff alot more, essentially being close to it's head may push you back with the wind flowing out and in. The monster's body will also gain a white stripe that runs from the start to the end of the monster. As well as that, it will attack faster with it's breath. When exhausted, the monster will drool and act alot more calm. Air (Inflated Form) The monster is most commonly found in the air. So this is the state what you will be most used to fighting against. Be careful, it can move quickly in this form. * Diving Bite - Dives downwards and bites. * Tail Whip - Does an 180 degree tail swipe towards the ground when turning. * Claw Swipe - Does a sweeping wing swipe, mostly aiming to slash with it's claws. * Back Bump - It will propel itself back and towards a target behind it, aiming to stab them with it's back spikes. * Body Slam - It will flap a little, and then flap it's wings so it can slam down. It then bounces back into the air. * Wind Blast - Similar to Paolumu, fires a blast of wind that explodes into wind that moves forth. Being close can push hunters back with wind pressure. Inflicts Windblight if hit. Inflicts Waterblight if close and if the move is done on watery terrain. When enraged, it may do this really quickly, and repeats it atleast 4 times. * Wind Breath - Inhales, and then breathes out tons of air onto the ground, giving it a nicely wide area where it does damage. Inflicts Windblight, Waterblight if close and if the move is done on watery terrain. When enraged, it will have a quick inhale instead of a deep inhale. * Enraged only, usable normally on High Rank: Sweeping Wind Breath - Inhales, and then breathes out loads of air as it turns and sweeps it to a side. Inflicts Windblight, Waterblight if your close to where the wind is shot at and if it's watery terrain. * Wind Beam - Clenches it's mouth together and aims at a Hunter, it then fires a thin beam of wind that propels the monster back. * High Rank and beyond: Prolonged Wind Beam - Much like the Wind Beam, but the Lavsubise will swim towards the area it is shooting so it does not get propelled back, allowing it to aim the move and use it for longer. * G Rank only: Charged Wind Blast - Flies higher up while inahling, then fires a huge wind blast that explodes into a fierce tornado. Deals loads of damage and inflicts Windblight. Waterblight if close and if the move is done on watery terrain. * Wind Inhale - It will inhale towards itself, targets pulled to the area where it inhales will be flung towards the monster. * Exhausted only: Grinder - Upon using WInd Inhale when exhausted, it will grab a hunter, and grind them in it's maw. It will still float around. Eventually it will then spit the player at another player or monster as an attack. Ground (Deflated) The monster will enter this form if it happens to get a particularly powerful hit, or is hit off from a certain attack. It will run away soon, but it has a few moves still. * Tail Flail - The monster will flop and start flailing it's tail around in self defense. * Flailing Bite - The monster will flail around, snapping around. * Wind Blast - Same as before. But on land. It also knocks the monster upwards a little. * Body Slam - Similar to Drasugnis. * Charge - Starts running around fast, grinding it's body along as it dashes forth with it's wings. It may use this move to also get away. * Inflate - Inhales a lot of air into it's body, and floats up again. Will do this if it is prolonged in this form. * Fly - Flies away and flees. Might use this move to swoop at hunters while at it. Body Breaks and Effectiveness Lavsubise has a soft body for the most part, so worrying about sharpness isn't something to worry about. Breaks * Head - The head will become scarred and some teeth become broken. * Wings - The wings appear more torn and the claws appear more damaged. * Chest - A large scar appears, making this a weak point. * Back Spikes - Will appear broken and damaged. Reduces damage of Back Bump, Tail Flail and Flailing Bite. * Tail - Will be cut off. Reduces range of tail attacks. Part Effectiveness * The body, head and tail can be pierced with yellow sharpness and above. It's claws require green sharpness or above to pierce. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Canon Fanon Status Effect Items Interactions Docile when outside specific areas, it becomes aggressive when inside some areas. It may sometimes suddenly inhale in Neoptreons. Territory: Area 3 of Deserted Island Area 6 of Misty Peaks Area 2 of Flooded Forest Area 5 of Coral Highlands Turf Wars 'Lavsubise V.S Paolumu -' The Paolumu inflates itself, as the Lavsubise roars at it. The Paolumu then follows with it's roar. The Paolumu angrily spits wind at it, only for the Lavsubise not to react well, it then quickly swims around it to confuse it, then it swipes it's head with it's wing, causing the Paolumu to spin in the air while floating. then, the Lavsubise flies around it once more, inhales and fires a wind blast on the Paolumu, causing it to be launched towards the ground. The Paolumu suffers major damage and is knocked down. Carves Low Rank High Rank G-Rank Notes * Flash Bombs do not cause the monster to fall to the ground like other monsters. It causes it to slam to the floor, but it will soon float back up. Trivia * Lavsubise is based of the Puffy Blowhog, a large floating enemy that is a relative to the Fiery Blowhog. As such, it is also a relative of Drasugnis. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Flying Wyvern Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Wind Element Monster Category:Windblight Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:FireBall13